


Opel Winter?

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Original Character, Story/One-Shot [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adventure, Millennium book, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: We already met Amunet Crystal but what about her Hikari. Now let’s meet the person with the millennium book, and how her journey is different then Yugi.





	Opel Winter?

**Author's Note:**

> QOTG: Hello Yugioh fans.  
> As some of you may know, I just finished  
> Atemu Yami's twin sister Amunet Crystal?  
> I want to make her partner to so that is where how this story came to be.  
> Keep in mind this story is going the same pace as Yugi as they are the same age.  
> Now I guess you the technically formed a puzzle which is the same time Opal said the spell.  
> I guess you guys heard of reading me. So now I'll do the Disclaimer  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Except for my OC.

Where should I start well my name is Opel Winter I am currently 16. Before I go on with my story, I should tell you a few things.

My hair is long and tight into a ponytail. My hair colour is unusual; it is a mix of black and red. My eyes are orange. I'm often told, and they remind people Fall. I have a couple of freckles. My skin colour always looks like I have a tan.

I also have a little brother named Luck.

My brother is different his hair is hazel, and his eyes are brown. We all look identical with the same freckles on our face. He is two years younger than me. We are the closest siblings can get. (If you hurt him you have to deal with me.)

My parents love anything science fiction from aliens to different dimensions. Most of the basic scientists or experts. They collapse anything unusual and unique. My family is full of pack rats. We never throw anything out.

I lived in Egypt for ten years. Then we moved to Japan.

I have average grades in school, but when it comes to gym class, I excel. I love gymnastics it is my favourite thing to do matter what my mood is.

Now I sound to make an ordinary girl, but I'm far from it.

Well, one day I found this book in my parent's collection junk. It has Egypt writing and an eye in the center.

I found this when I was ten, my parents, we're out of the house for a date night and my brother with our friend's house.

I opened a book, and I felt like I was in heaven. I read the first chapter of the book in my head, spells, rituals and other things described in this book. I decided to practice the spells in the book. From floating objects to making a cake appear.

When I was 14, I said spells called reincarnation the next thing I knew a bright light surrounded me.

This is my adventure and is how I met my Yami Crystal.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it was short, but if people like this chapter, I'll do more.  
> So Favorite and Review.  
> I want to know your thoughts do you think there wasn't editing I want to know what you think  
> Tell me I won't bite.  
> See you all next time


End file.
